


Make a Wisdom Saving Throw, Darling

by blueshine



Series: Fantasy Sams Club's Twinweek Prompts [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, New Relationship, Second Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueshine/pseuds/blueshine
Summary: Taako's pretty sure he got hit with a charm spell.





	Make a Wisdom Saving Throw, Darling

Taako failed a saving throw.

That's what this was. Kravitz put some kind of charm spell on him, that _had_ to be it. There was no other reason for Taako to be _pining._ After just one date, Taako found himself just... _thinking_ about him, in the worst ways. During training. As he made breakfast. In the shower. Oh, and the worst part? His thoughts didn't go explicit as often as they should have. Because Taako had a _crush,_ like he was a fucking schoolboy. But, fine, if Taako had failed a saving throw and became charmed by an emissary of Death, well, that's great. At least Kravitz was handsome _(hachi machi, was he handsome)_. If Taako was going to die from a siren call situation, he might as well get a little fun out of it.

Or he _would,_ if Kravitz would _fucking call him back._

Embarrassing. Taako, from TV, so completely tied to his stone of Farspeech. Forced to wait for Kravitz to finish whatever bounty he was on so they could set up a second date. And, fuck, his bounties took a long time! It had already been a _week,_ and no calls. Taako made a mental note to kill any necromancers he met on sight. Nobody makes Taako wait for a call and lives to tell the tale.

Finally, _finally,_ that sweet ol' tune rang out from the stone. Kravitz was calling.

Taako always made 'em wait four rings before picking up.

His hand slammed to answer the stone as soon as he heard the first tone.

Their date at the Chug n' Squeeze was ambiguous--to the point, even, where Kravitz had to ask if it was for business or for pleasure. But this time, there wasn't any question. This was for pleasure, and lots of it. And, _damn_ , Kravitz was halfway smooth once he was on an official date (Taako knew better--skeleton man had already made such a fool of himself already. This man was _not_ smooth). Taako barely cared _where_ they went for their date. Except, _fuck,_ he took Kravitz to the Davey Lamp because of his interest in the Refuge case, and the guy was way more into the Refuge aesthetic than Taako would ever think a man in silk suits would be. He said it wasn't business, and it wasn't, he was just genuinely interested in the place. Sort of a novelty to him--the mystery of a town that went through thousands of deaths together. It wasn't the most mind-blowing or extravagant date in the world. It was simple. Somehow Taako was fine with that, because Kravitz was just--happy to be there. Taako cared about making him happy. _What the fuck?_

Oh, but now his buddies in Refuge knew about this guy. Hopefully they'd keep it quiet. Nobody's business who he dates.

Kravitz, the gentleman that he was, offered to cut a rift back up to Taako's dorm after dinner. Dude was cheated out of kissing skeleton man goodbye last date. Now there weren't any false lich alarms, no almost-torching Kravitz. Time for Taako to dial up the charm; if Kravitz had him in some kind of spell, Taako was going to make him initiate. It was only fair. You use a charm spell to flirt with a dude, _you're_ the one that has to man up and kiss him. Those are the rules.

"Well," Taako said, stepping over the lip of the interdimensional portal, "We doing this again sometime soon?"

"I--hope so." Kravitz smiled. He hadn't walked through the portal, and, _oof._ That did deflate the ol' Taako ego a bit. He didn't want to stay? Maybe Taako had misinterpreted this whole fucking thing. Figures. He looked back up at Kravitz, still on the other side of the portal, and--and, _wow_ , Taako couldn't remember a time when somebody looked at him like _that._ His eyes were soft and full of admiration. A little nervous.

"May I--" It was difficult to see through his dark skin, but Kravitz was _definitely_ redder than it was before. "May I kiss you?"

Taako had his hands on Kravitz in an instant and pulled him through the rift. He gripped his tie and kissed him rough, Taako putting all that nervous energy pent up over the past week to good use. His other hand held Kravitz' hip, getting him as close as possible before passing a tongue through his lips. It was cold and weird, but it was _Kravitz_ , and something about that thought twisted Taako's stomach up in knots.

Kravitz pulled away and stumbled back a few feet. His face melted away into bone, and although Taako couldn't see his face, he could _feel_ the embarrassment radiating off the bones.

Nice, Taako. Scare the dude away, why don't you? "Uh. Too much?"

"Y-yes. For now, that is." He coughed, and his skin knit back together as he spoke. "But. Definitely save that for another day, t-that was...an experience."

"No biggie, just..." If Taako was going to be in this, he figured he should play along. "Show me what you had in mind?"

"You're sure?"

"Fuck, man, whatever you're into, I'm up for it."

Kravitz paused, waiting for the rest of his skin to form back, and then took two steps to meet Taako. He carefully tipped Taako's chin upwards, pressing their lips together. He wasn't in a rush to get anywhere, content to stay in the moment as long as possible. Exactly the kind of thing a sappy, lonely dead guy would be into.

Probably the most tender kiss Taako ever had.

This was never the kind of thing Taako liked--soft romantic bullshit was for Fantasy Hallmark and old people. But, somehow, this charm spell that Kravitz had on him (it _had_ to be a spell, right?) made Taako's knees weak and forced his eyes closed. Even though it was a mild kiss, there was this force--felt like magnetism--that Taako couldn't get enough of. He melted at Kravitz' touch, chest flush against chest. And with his arms around his neck, Taako was practically hanging off his date. Kravitz was the first one to pull back, their faces still close.

_"Oh,"_  Taako said once they pulled apart.

Kravitz didn't let go, concerned. "Are you alright? Was that okay?"

"G-great, man, it's..." Taako let out a breath and dug his head into Kravitz' shoulder. "Guess it's just...been a while. Since I've been..."

"Touched?" Kravitz smiled, running gentle fingers along Taako's scalp. He leaned into the touch, eyes flitting closed. He heard a content hum from Kravitz. "It's been a while for me too, Taako."

"Well. I mean, I've been touched a lot. That's not..." Kravitz' hand passed across Taako's ear and down the back of his neck. "This is. _Fuck."_

"Care to explain?"  

"You're so _gentle,_ like, what the fuck? Also your hands are so goddamned soft, and--" Taako pulled back from the embrace and grabbed Kravitz by the arm. "Come on, I have. An idea."

Taako dragged Kravitz over to the shared area in his dorm. Good thing he had the place to himself tonight. Taako gave him a light shove so he fell down backwards onto the couch. Once Kravitz caught wind of what was going on, he blushed and waved his hands around, flustered.

"Taako, I'm not really in the right mindset to--"

"We're not doing anything." Taako leaned on the arm of the couch, looking down at Kravitz. "Listen, it's--it seems like both of us are, uh, _a little starved_ of contact, so. Maybe it would be a good idea to. You know."

Kravitz snorted. _"You_   want to cuddle?"

"Don't laugh, smartass," Taako said, crossing his arms. "Do you want to or not?"

"I." Kravitz had to stop himself from shifting back into a skeleton. "Yes. _Yes."_

"You make it sound like this is more illicit than it really is." Taako barked out a laugh and made his way to the door. "Stay here, I'll grab a blanket."

When Taako came back, a quilt in his arms, Kravitz had made himself comfortable. Jacket gone and thrown over the back of the couch, shoes off, tie loosened, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He leaned against the arm of the couch, his legs bent and laid off to the side. Fuck, that was a _look._

Taako stood in front of the couch, twisting the quilt in his hands. "How should we..."

"I want to hold you," he said, as if he had been practicing the words.

"Ooooh, I can get into that. You _do_ have some nice arms on 'ya, you know." Taako draped himself over Kravitz, and then threw the quilt over the both of them. "Taako's coming in for a landing, make room."

A pair of good arms came to hold him. "This is okay, right?"

"Hm, more than okay." Taako settled into place, the back of his head placed along Kravitz' collarbone. "And you're into this?"

"Very." One of his hands passed through a loosened section of Taako's braid.

"A little obsessed with the hair, aren't 'cha?" Taako leaned into the touch anyway, eyes closed.

Kravitz snapped his hand out of his hair. "Sorry--"

"Shut the fuck up and get your fingers back in there." Taako undid his braid and moved his head into the crook of Kravitz' neck, giving him easy access to his hair. "C'mon, I was only teasing."

With a relieved sigh, the hand came back to touch his hair. "I didn't realize. It's...been a while since I've done this."

"How long's it been?"

"Let's see..." Kravitz' head leaned up against the back of the couch as he thought. "I haven't dated since I died. Too much going on. It's...not easy. Most of the living folk I see end up in the Stockade."

"I'm the exception, then?" Taako turned to face him, smiling lazily as he played with the collar of Kravitz' shirt. "So you haven't done anything since you died. When was that?"

"Oh, that was...six, seven hundred years ago? Time passes by so fast now, I'm--not really sure of the exact amount of time." Kravitz moved his hand to Taako's back, adjusting to the new position. "I'm fairly young, as far as bounty hunters go."

"They're all older than you are?"

"The majority, yes. A couple are younger than I am, but not by much. Although, we've been--short on hands, lately. Very frustrating. It makes all my jobs take twice as long." He grumbled a bit, stopping himself from going off on a tangent about work. His forehead pressed against Taako's. "How long has it been for you?"

Taako thought for a few moments, fingers running along Kravitz' shoulders. "I haven't gotten laid in about a year? Wait, no--year and a half. Not easy to hook up on the moon, really."

"Not sex. I meant, more along the lines of..." Kravitz gestured between them both, raising his brow. "This?"

"Oh." Taako turned back around to his original position, his back up against Kravitz' chest.  "I...don't remember ever doing this."

"Really?" Those arms came around to loosely hold Taako in place.

"Now that I'm here, I feel like I have before. Muscle memory or some shit like that." He pulled the quilt up to his chin. "I don't know _when_ I would have, though, 'cause I grew up alone on the streets. Not a lot of people took me, y'know?"  

"You did mention something along those lines last time, yes." Kravitz moved one of his hands to trace the outline of Taako's jaw. "Well, I'm...sorry it took this long for someone to hold you."

"Don't be, it's normal."

"For a living man? I assure you, it's not." Kravitz paused, and then kissed the back of his head. "I'm glad I'm here now."

Taako turned around to face Kravitz again, their noses just shy of touching as Taako grinned. "You're a sappy one, aren't 'cha?"

Kravitz looked off to the side. "That's bad?"

"Cute. Charming, really." Taako dropped his head to rest on Kravitz' shoulder. He spoke into his neck, quiet enough that Kravitz wondered if he had only imagined it. "I like this."

"Yes, it's--nice."

"I like you."

"I. Well. I-I--yes. Yes, I too." Kravitz shifted back to his skeletal form. Some kind of macabre defense mechanism to avoid looking embarrassed. "Me! Me too, that's. What I meant to say. I like you too."

"Doing okay there?" Taako moved back up to inspect the skull face.

"I told you, it's been a while." Kravitz stood still, allowing Taako to examine him. "I'm out of touch with how people court these days."

"First off, we call it dating now." His finger ran along Kravitz' exposed cheekbone, down into the divet between the skull and jaw. "And second, would you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Date me."

"You will have to catch me up on the customs," Kravitz said, his smile not shown on his skull, but evident in his voice. "But yes. I would like that."

"Don't worry, I'm a very good teacher." Taako leaned forward to kiss the flat swath of bone underneath the eye sockets. "I don't know if I said this before, but I'm _digging_ this skeleton thing."

"I could tell. Why do you think I haven't reconstructed my skin yet?"

"Considerate." He grinned, pressing his forehead to the skull. "Put your face back on for a sec, though?"

Kravitz obliged, and as soon as his lips formed Taako was all over them. Not in the rushed rough way he had done before, but the slow, soft way he knew Kravitz liked. It really wasn't that bad. Taako could get used to this.

Taako thought, for a moment, that maybe he didn't fail a saving throw. Maybe Kravitz had managed to charm him without any magic at all.

**Author's Note:**

> oh, look, I wrote something for twinsweek that WASN'T sad!


End file.
